


a tale of two weddings

by bitterpossum



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, exploration of cultures, they have two weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterpossum/pseuds/bitterpossum
Summary: what happens when two people with vastly different cultures get married? well two weddings of course!in the mood for some fluff and my take on some fire and water nation traditions and culture that weren't really explored in show? then boy do i have a fic for you!
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 21





	a tale of two weddings

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this chapter is kinda short, the next ones will get into proposals, the actual weddings and maybe some set up stuff. anyways i hope you like it!

The first thing Zuko did when he knew he wanted to marry Sokka, was ask Katara for her brother’s hand in marriage. It was tradition in Fire Nation culture to ask the head of the house for the betroved’s hand, but the Fire Lord knew that if he asked Hadoka without asking Katara he’d never hear the end of it and possibly get the shit beaten out of him. It was a long trip, though quicker than it was with the new rapidly evolving steamship technology, and the snowy shores were a welcome sight.   
“Well, well, well! Just couldn’t stay away huh mr important Fire Lord?” was the teasing welcome he got from his loving water tribe boyfriend, along with a tight hug.  
“Missed you too Sokka,” the firebender pulled away, after a quick peck on the check. Katara shortly followed, crossing her arms with a knowing smirk as she looked onto the two lovebirds. Zuko silently noted to congratulate Katara on the engagement necklace Aang must have finally worked up the courage to give her. The wind was starting to bite, not being used to the cold as the two siblings were, and as soon as Sokka notices, he rushes the group away from the port to start the visit.  
After a short talk about all the things Sokka had planned to show Zuko, the two did a few sight seeing trips (some penguin seals had cubs, and the construction in the village were two major points), he finally, FINALLY, had a moment alone to talk to both Katara and Hadoka. Sokka got called off to consult on something (he should be paying attention, it could be important for diplomatic stuff), so currently they were sitting at a table enjoying some tea, while Zuko struggled with the nerves that comes with asking if he, the guy who has tried to kill them multiple times, can marry their son/brother.   
“-That was the wildest summer I ever had haha!” Hadoka finished off the story, Katara’s laughter breaking Zuko out of his thoughts. Oh god they’re looking at him! Quick think of a response- “...everything alright son?”   
“Yeah, you’ve been really quite this whole time Zuko” Katara chimed in, “you’re not dying or something?” the chuckle that slowly died down showed that her joke was hiding actual concern. Wow, was he really being that obvious? He stared down into his tea for a few minutes, weighing the pros and cons of actually asking (pros; marrying the love of his life, cons; what if he’s not worthy and they say no) before looking up with a harsh fire in his eyes he hadn’t felt in Quite a while.  
“Hadoka, Katara, I came to ask permission to marry Sokka.”


End file.
